Thanksgiving Disaster
by Regalfruit24
Summary: A little thanksgiving story i wanted to write of my favorite couple! This is regina first time hosting thanksgiving. From the stupid contest with her mother in law, her husband lack of knowledge of cooking to the fact she 5 months with twins and stuck cooking in such a short time frame, things don't seem like they are going to go right. Will this dinner be good or go up in flames?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I decided to do a Thanksgiving story with my favorite couple! Enjoy! Btw another two chapters of unexpected will be up soon. :) Sorry its late but Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Chapter 1**

"okay, we need ingredients for the stuffing, pasta, the pecan pie, lemon pound cake, and stuff for cooking the hens and turkey" Regina list out walking through the grocery store.

Rumple hums leaning against the buggy "why are we buying those garnish hens if we are having turkey for thanksgiving?"

"because I always wanted to try them and since this is your first time cooking a turkey I want to have backup food" she said going down the cake mix aisle. "did you forget my mother is making ham" he said looking around the aisle. "

No I didn't. She reminds me everyday in her good morning text " she picks out the cake mix putting it in the basket before moving to the flour and other dessert items.

" I will love so much if you and my mother actually get along" rumple said looking at the stuff she put it in the basket "babe.. What do we need Crisco for?" he picks it up looking at it confused.

She looks up at it "for the meat and turkey. See maybe in your family you guys don't do flavor but in my culture we make sure we have flavor ". He rolls his eyes "our cultures are close"

"not close enough rum. Your mother way with cooking sucks and makes every meal a salt needed meal".

Rumple sighs "I'm going to go get the turkey and the hens while you look through different baking stuff" he waves his hand up and down at the stuff walking up the aisle to the meat.

"don't forget we need a big turkey and enough hens for everyone " she reminds him focusing on the shelf of flavor dye.

"yeah yeah" he murmurs getting to the turkeys looking through them "they all look big how in the world am I suppose to know the difference ". He picks up one that looks big to him moving to the hens stacking them on top of the turkey. Balancing the hens on the turkey, he steps carefully back over to regina. He gets there grinning moving slowly down putting the meat down slowly making sure nothing fell or broke the ingredients that were inside the basket. He stands up looking at it proud of himself "damn I'm good" he mumbles.

Regina turns around to the basket dropping the dyes in deciding to just hurry with the baking shopping. She sighs glancing at the meat moving her gaze towards her phone to look at the list. She frowns slightly looking back at the basket. She grabs the the bag holding the turkey looking at it "what is this?"

Rumple looks at her seeing what she holding "its the turkey and beside it is the hens" he said leaning on the basket.

"rumple this isn't a damn turkey! This is a... Who the fuck knows, who do you think we are feeding?! The whole damn country!" she shrieks picking it up looking at it "it looks like the size of my belly".

He glances at her pregnant stomach then at the turkey. "No nothing that big'" he said smirking. "okay smartass keep smirking when your sleeping on the couch " she says dropping it back in its spot.

"Hey! Careful the hens are down there too" he warns moving the turkey. Regina pushes the basket going to the spice aisle "ah my home away from home" she comments looking through all the spices "we need Cajun, pepper, chill, lemon pepper and basil " she grabs them putting them in the basket "maybe we need some of this red pepper".

He looks at her "for someone who likes to cook you sure don't know your spices" he murmurs.

She glares at him then turns back to the spices "I don't know if you remember but I do have something called pregnancy brain" she said moving toward the exotic spices.

"You got something" Rumple murmurs looking at the basket .

"CLOVES! I need cloves. The turkey needs it" Regina blurts out the memory hitting her grabbing the cloves putting them in the basket. She look at the basket humming "I think that's everything"

"lets go I have a lot to cook in a short amount of time and you need to start on the turkey "she walks towards the self checkout rubbing her belly. She grabs the scanner moving towards the items scanning each one.

"gina how about you go to the car and relax while I finish this up" he suggest "I don't want you worn out before you have to do some actually work". Regina looks at him skeptical "I don't know Rumple. I really need things to go perfect and stay on schedule "

"come on Regina it's just scanning, bagging, paying, done. I think I can do this. I don't want you to be on your feet longer then you need to" he said taking the scanner gently out her hand putting the keys in it instead "go baby I promise I will done in a few minutes " he said kissing her head tapping her ass to move.

She moves slightly still torn "okay, you have 10 minutes to be out to the car so we can go home and get started " she said walking out.

He nods turning to the basket "pfft, I don't know why she doesn't think I can do this it's just scanning " he said starting to scan the items.

Regina sits in the car with the heat on relaxing in the seat. She puts it back some rubbing her belly kicking her shoes off. "ohh " she moans out softly closing her eyes. This will be the first Thanksgiving she cooking pregnant and for the WHOLE family. Not just hers but rumple also. Nervous is an understatement. She more of terrified and worried. So many things can go wrong especially since they only 15 hours to get it all done by 1:00 tomorrow. To make things worse, she in a battle with her mother in law over how the food should be cooked. Why? She doesn't know. All she know is one day after halloween they were planning the menu and next she was in a contest with fiona on who can make the best Thanksgiving dishes! She so glad her mother will be coming over to help or she will be stress de fuck out. She turns her head looking out the window looking for rumple. She sighs checking her phone seeing it past 10 minutes. "I knew he couldn't do it" she groans moving her hands through her hair.

A few minutes later, she jumps hearing a knock on her window. She puts it down seeing rumple frowning "uh you do know your past 10 minutes right? And what happened to you" she takes in his wild look raising an Eyebrow .

He opens the trunk with his foot putting everything inside. He finish putting the basket up getting to the car getting inside. He closes the trunk with a button rubbing his hands together over the heater "lets just say, I think we should go to another grocery store for a while" he said putting his seatbelt on.

Regina looks at him like he crazy "explain" she said in a tense voice grabbing his hand to stop him from doing anything else.

"well... " _Rumple finish scanning the hens checking the total. He whistles "damn that a lot of money " he mumbles turning around to the basket accidentally pushing it over hitting a lady "oh I'm so sorry" he said to her. _

_She waves him going to the one beside him "it's fine" she smiles starting her check out. He nods moving to the Turkey lifting it up grunting. He makes noises moving it to the bagging area to bag it the turkey making him lose his balance. He grunts trying to lift it higher moving slightly to the side hitting the lady from before. He sees her drop her milk and eggs on her foot sucking his teeth "that's going to hurt" he said moving to put it on the scanner side table moving to her "again I'm sorry this isn't on purpose I ensure you". _

_She glares at him looking down at the mess "you know at first it was a mistake but now it seems like your trying to mess with me. " she said moving to him "I'll have you know that I'm happily married and from what I can tell you are married to so you can go take your cheating ass_****_somewhere else because I don't play like that". _

_He looks at her frowning "for your information I'm not trying to push up on you or anything. I'm happily married with a daughter and two more kids on the way. So maybe you need to calm your attitude because that turkey heavy and my balance was off". _

_She rolls her eyes looking down at herself "great now I have to buy some more milk and eggs. Thanks jerk" she said walking off._

_ He goes after her "excuse me?! I deserve an apology because I'm not a jerk" he said grabbing her shoulder. She stops turning her head to his hand "get your _**_D _**_hand off of me" she moves her shoulder to push his hand off. He moves it feeling it his ring finger stuck. He looks seeing his ring caught on her sweater "oh uh I'm stuck" he comments tugging his hand away._

_ She growls "what are you doing?! Let me go!" she hisses. "don't you think I'm trying?!" he keeps pulling his hand moving away jerking it fast gasping seeing the sweater get pulled down exposing the top half of her bra. _

_"I.. I'm so sorry I... Wasn't... No.. " he stutters getting his ring from around the thread on her sweater. She gasp seeing her chest expose _

_"YOU PERV!" she yells her husband coming over seeing the commotion "baby what's going on? Why is your chest out?" he questioned confused. "this PERV pulled my sweater down" she exclaims pointing at rumple crossing her arms. Rumple looks between them chuckling "yeah that um... " _

_"did you pull my wife sweater down?!" The guy yells moving closer to rumple angry. Rumple stands there looking at him opening his mouth to say something changing his mind rushing to his register finishing things up quick grabbing the buggy and his turkey walking out. _

_He turns to them "that was pure accident!" he yells fast walking out. "oh yeah like it's about to be a pure accident when you end up in the hospital mangled up!" he yells moving after him before his wife puts a hand on his arm to stop him "don't think your safe! You disrespected my wife you, ass!"_****_Rumple rushes fast to the car knowing he already in deep trouble for being late. _

Regina laughs holding her belly looking at him. "your joking right?! Rumple how do you cause that much problems in such small time!" she questions laughing.

Rumple rolls his eyes his face red starting to back up "see I didn't even want to tell you ". She bites back another laugh trying to hide her smile "okay okay I'm sorry I'm done just... It was an easy job, yet you manage to cause a huge problem " she said giggling looking down hoping her hair blocks her face.

"keep laughing at my pain. Her husband almost knock me down a size and you should of seen the store when she called me a perv. We can't shop their anymore" he states driving home.

"next time I'll just stay with you to make sure that doesn't ever happen again " she said chuckling slightly. She starts bursting out laughing again wiping the tears out her eyes "wow you know how to cheer someone up".

He rolls his eyes stopping at the red light turning his head to his side looking out the window. He looks at the car next to him his eyes widening seeing the people from the store. He turns his face back straight grabbing his glasses putting them on hoping they don't see him. The light turns green and he steps on the gas wanting to lose them. He gets further away seeing them as little dust in his mirror. Sighing in relief, he takes the glasses off relaxing in his seat.

Regina looks at him like he crazy opening her mouth to say something stopping feeling a vibration on her lap. She picks her phone up seeing it as her mother "yes mother?" she answer putting the phone on speaker.

"mija, where are you? We don't have a lot of time to waste. Especially if we are going to sneak in some of my family columbian spices into the food" she said braiding her granddaughter hair.

Regina chuckles glancing at rumple "we are on the way mother. We just had a little setback but don't worry we will get the big things done before tomorrow " she said seeing them close to the house "tell kamilah to go wash her hands and put her apron on".

"okay dear we will go ahead and start the devil eggs " cora said "see you soon" cora hangs up helping her granddaughter wash her hands.

"babe we need to get started right away. So get everything inside, wash your hands and get the fryer out the garage so we can get the turkey started since it's the longest" she tells him unbuckling her seat belt getting out the car. She opens the trunk getting out light weight bags going to the door ringing the bell. She sees her father come to the door kissing her cheek "bebita! Let me take these bags" he said grabbing the bags helping her inside.

"hello papi, could you go help rumple with the rest of the bags?" she ask going to the kitchen.

She sees her baby girl and mother cooking moving to kamilah kissing her head "hi baby, you been good?".

Kamilah nods grinning "mommy,me and Nana are making dewil eggs"

"she said we are going to blow everyone a-away with flawor " she said trying to sound out her v letters.

"ah I believe that. Now mommy going to go change into her apron then you can switch between helping me and Nana " Regina said kissing her mother cheek going upstairs.

Rumple grunts moving to the door carrying tons of bags inside. who needs blood to their arms? Not me. He thinks seeing his father in law chuckle moving to help him. "thank you. I thought I was going to become armless soon".

"yes well I was coming to help you but I guess you decided to go ahead and do things yourself " he comments taking the bags to the kitchen dropping them on the table. "now what do we need to do" he ask turning to rumple.

"well we need to get the fryer out the garage and get it working then start seasoning the turkey " Henry nods "okay lets get started. I'll go and get it out the garage while you go clean up and get everything we need out the bag" he said going out to the garage.

Rumple moves towards the kitchen seeing his daughter grinning. He grabs her from behind kissing her cheek "hello daddy's Princess ". He hugs her tight before kissing her forehead looking at his mother in law "cora. It's nice to see you again".

She gives him a tight smile "igualmente dolar en mi culo "

"ah out comes the spanish" he comments moving towards the sink starting to wash his hands "princess what have you and the devil been up to?" he said ignoring Cora's glare.

Kamilah giggles looking at her daddy "nwthing. She just teaching me how to speak spanish".

Rumple stops drying his hand "really cora? You know I don't want her learning spanish yet. She needs English first" he states moving towards the bags "also before you say anything remember English. I don't know another language ".

"yes mama. Please don't forget rumple doesn't know our language. No matter how many times I tell him to take lessons, he still doesn't do it but we aren't going to get into that topic " Regina said moving to grab the pans for her pies.

"Regina... "

"Rumple please start getting the turkey ready. You already are behind please don't push the time higher" she cuts in grabbing the huge pan handing it to him "listen careful cause I'm saying it once. Get the turkey clean, take out the guts, then starts seasoning from Crisco, salt, Cajun, cloves, cumin, a little bit of a garlic-"

"a pinch " Cora cuts in stirring the devil egg mix

"yes a pinch rumple. too much garlic is bad. Then you add oregano and some mix spice. Daddy will be there so if you have trouble he can help you, but get the butter everywhere and remember baby, this isn't one of your mother's meals. That turkey meat better be juicy or you can kiss this cuerpo goodbye " she threatens kissing his lips softly "but I believe in you ".

"thanks... Great, belief " he comments dryly getting the turkey out the bag.

Henry walks in "fryer out in backyard ready to be set up. So what do we need to do first" he ask rumple moving to wash his hands.

"uh clean, yank organs, then spices and butter " he list out to him picking up the turkey going to the sink to wash it.

"okay I'll get the spices and butter you wash and yank" he said moving to the cabinet then the bags "wait you don't know what spices you need" rumple said spraying down the turkey.

Henry laughs "oh Rumple. I think I do. I know my wife's culture enough to know what spices to use "

"your not columbian?" he question. "No, I'm Italian " he said getting the pan ready for the turkey.

"oh so Regina... "

"half Colombian, half Italian. She got an fighting spirt from both sides and her attitude from her mother".

"ah" he said pushing his hand inside the turkey yanking out the guts throwing it in the trash.

"hey less talking, more cooking. Tick tock rumple! This turkey needs to be done by 1:00 tomorrow " Regina states helping her mother and daughter with the eggs in the dining room.

"I know regina between you and my mother I will never forget the time" he grabs the butter starting to grease the turkey. He grabs the first spice shaking it over the turkey making sure to get all over it. He moves to the next spice freezing forgetting what was next. "shit" he whispers grabbing the garlic shaking it over the turkey.

Henry grabs his hand taking the garlic out "hey! Woah! That way too much garlic" he whispers to him "also it was Cajun and cloves next then the PINCH of garlic ".

Rumple groans moving his hand to wipe some of the garlic off. Henry stops him "how about I season the turkey and you get the fryer up and running?" he suggest grabbing a paper towel wiping some of the garlic.

"lifesaver" he mumbles to him walking to the backyard. He grabs the manual for the fryer looking down at it "hm... It says to light it up after putting the oil in " he mumbles glancing at the oil he got. "okay" he shrugs closing the manual opening the oil pouring it inside the the fryer. He moves to the fryer looking at the buttons turning the one that has the off symbol "let's try °500 degrees " he mumbles turning the button.

A scream gets heard inside the house following a rush fire sound. Regina shakes her head a smile on her face cracking the eggs. She glance out to the backyard seeing a slight smoke go up near the deck. She sighs turning to kamilah "stir this for mommy " she said opening the back screen door the smell of burning oil hitting her nose. She walks out to the deck going to the rail leaning over it looking down "want to explain why I smell burning frying oil and why you were screaming like a little bitch**?** "

Rumple coughs fanning the fryer turning it down looking up to the sound "because I tuned the thing up to °500 degrees. "

Regina sucks her teeth shaking her head in disapproval "you do know it's suppose to be to °375 right? And that there's a line your suppose to get to with the oil " she said cocking her head to the side.

He glances at the fryer then back at her.

"okay then um get rid of that oil without burning yourself. We don't need a hospital visit and don't you dare even think about pouring it in the grass you better find another way to get rid of it " she said "oh btw after you redo it and all, your suppose to put a basket in their for 30 seconds" she tells him "and the oil needs to preheat for 30 minutes" she smiles down at him walking back inside.

He blows out a breath of air looking around trying to figure out a way to get rid of the oil "wait... How does she know about frying a turkey?" he murmurs turning it off grabbing the pot moving to a place to get rid of the oil.

* * *

A few hours later, Regina pulls out her pecan pie grinning at the smell and the look. She puts it on the cooling rack smiling at her mother taking the oven mitts off "ah you smell that mother? That's the smell of me winning this stupid contest. "

Cora chuckles draining the pasta in the sink "dear why did you even let that woman get you in this?" she ask putting the pot on the counter.

"I don't know mother I wasn't thinking. Just she called me out and kept saying how I couldn't cook Thanksgiving meals since every year she does it or she threw shade on my food" she said grabbing the cutting board cutting the salami "she thinks just because I'm latino and I was raised on rich food that I can't do the American Thanksgiving with the turkey and everything " she waves off cutting the peppers next.

"never did like that woman. She always kept complaining on how spice my food was " she comments rolling her eyes bring the drained pasta to a bowl pouring it in "I can't believe you invite their whole family over. "

"me either" she mumble turning seeing rumple and her father come back downstairs "you two had a good time up there?"

Rumple chuckles moving behind her wrapping his arms around her waist "yes my love. We were just having a little chat".

She hums relaxing into his embrace "about?"

"us. Our growing family " he said rubbing her belly "and how I would like if both of ours families could just get along".

"rum, we both know that won't happen the way you want but Thanksgiving might bring us closer since I'm hosting it" she said mixing the pasta.

Rumple nods kissing her cheek "when are you going to bed?"

"I don't know. Maybe after I season the hens " she said wrapping the pasta handing it to her mother.

"babe No go to bed. Your mother can season the hens or I can. You need to go to bed. You aren't doing things just for yourself anymore " he reminds rubbing her belly.

"No dip rumple I can tell from everytime I feel pressure on my bladder or rib" she said moving to the hens grabbing a big pan. Rumple grabs her hand taking the pan out "go. I got this. I cooked a turkey so this is easy".

She looks up at him with an raised eyebrow "if I remember correctly, you burnt the oil and my father was the one who really cooked the turkey".

"I helped!" he defends "anyway go I promise your hens will be seasoned perfect ".

Regina sighs handing things over to him kissing him. She pulls away smiling "thank you. Don't screw my hens. They are the big thing to help me win this contest " she said going upstairs.

Cora shakes her head "i'm going to bed. I can tell this won't end good. You can stay up and do the hens" she tells him kissing henry before going upstairs.

Rumple rolls his eyes "I don't need her evil ways around me anyway " he washes all the hens starting to season them with the stuff sitting out.

Henry watch with an raised eyebrow " uh son, I don't think your suppose to add chili pepper to the hens ".

"I'm adding my own twist to the hens. I want to show regina I'm trying to embrace her culture and why not show it by adding a kick " he said grabbing some hot sauce dabbing it on the hens.

Henry watch shaking his head walking upstairs to the guest room. "mhm this is going to be delicious "

* * *

**Translations **

cuerpo - body

Bebita - baby girl

igualmente dolar en mi culo - likewise pain in my ass


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Regina fry's some leftover ham humming a song. She glance over at kamilah at the island seeing her playing on her tablet. She finish plating five plates turning the stove off. Rumple stretches coming downstairs the smell of grilled ham and eggs wafting to his nose "ah my beautiful family! Happy Thanksgiving " he kisses kamilah head moving to regina pecking her on the lips. He grabs his plate moving to island sitting beside his daughter.

"happy Thanksgiving babe. I would like to thank you for seasoning the food last night, I put it in the oven just a few minutes ago and it smells devine. " she said giving kamilah her plate "after you finish eating could you go get the other dining room table? Your mother just texted me that two more people are coming "

"sure babe. Let me finish eating the food then I'll get dress quick and go do it" he replies in between bites. Cora and henry come downstairs grinning "Felice Ringraziamento!" Henry cheers kissing his granddaughter on the head and his daughter.

Regina chuckles "felice ringraziamento, papà ".

"You know Italian too?!" rumple exclaims looking at them.

"duh dear. You really think I would only be fluent in only one language?" she question looking at him like he crazy.

Rumple shrugs "yeah. I mean ugh now I have to learn Italian too" he groans out finishing his food.

Cora rolls her eyes "not as easy as you may think " she said grabbing her plate eating "so dear what else do we we need to do before the in laws come?"

"well I have my Caribbean drink to make and then decorate the table and check on the herbs but other then that we are good "

Rumple puts his plate in the sink "ah mean to tell you last night but my mother made some pumpkin pie and she going to be here an hour early " he said kissing her cheek going upstairs.

Regina exhales a breath of air squeezing her fork tight "that b! She knows I was doing the desserts! " Regina exclaims looking at her mother "and now I will have to deal with her an hour early!? Great. Great my life is so great. " she deadpans stabbing the ham.

"dear don't let that woman get to you. I will be here backing you up and your sister will be here also so you don't have to worry about anything " Cora said rubbing her back.

Regina sighs nodding eating her breakfast. Rumple comes back downstairs "baby do we really need another table? I think the one in the dining room will be fine " he said "I really don't feel like going through all that mess just for a table".

"fine don't get it " she snaps at him dropping her fork going to the dining room to start decorating the table. Rumple looks at her parents Confused seeing them hint their head to go follow her. He goes to the dining room watching her "what's wrong?"

"nothing. Why does something got to be wrong?" she slams the plates down on the table.

"maybe because your close to breaking our fine China or maybe because you snapped at me".

She sighs stopping putting her hands on her hips "your mother. I'm tired of her. I tried to be a good daughter in law for you but she pushed it with the dumb pumpkin pie! You know I spent hours yesterday baking four different pies including pumpkin pie!" she hisses turning around facing him "and now that... Woman is coming to MY house early so I will be stuck dealing with her mouth for an hour early?! Oh I don't think so!"

Rumple sighs moving to her kissing her head "I love your fiesty " he comments wrapping his arms around her waist "I don't want you to hold back. Be the woman who I married 5 years ago" he said softly doing circles on her hips.

She looks up at him under her eyelashes "really? I thought you want us to all get along"

"I do. But I'm not going to do over the risk of my wife not being happy "

She grins kissing him softly back "I love you. I'll try with your mother but I can't promise that things won't end bad" she said.

"I don't care. As long as your not stressed out I'm okay" he said moving away letting her finish up. He smacks her ass grinning walking out. She jumps chuckling moving to back to the plates setting the table right.

* * *

Few hours later, Regina hears a knock on the door. She gets up opening it seeing fiona. Shit. She thinks. "fiona!" she fakes cheer hugging her letting her in "its good to see you! I thought you were coming an hour early?"

"I was. But then I had to buy a gift for my grand baby" Fiona said walking in. She moves to the kitchen smiling at regina parents putting the turkey down and the pie. She sees kamilah grinning moving to her kissing her head before handing her gift to her. "thwank you" she said opening it seeing $500 dollars and a phone.

She cheers hugging her phone. Rumple walks in seeing his mother hugging her "hello mother!" he said hugging her kissing her head "where is father and everyone else?" "your father in some slut and everyone a few minutes away. "

"or they are here " Regina said opening the door for the rest of the family to walk in.

Everyone walks in putting the food on the table getting to their seats sitting down. Regina sighs glancing at her mother grabbing the pan with the hens in it taking it to the table. A spicy scent whiffs up to Regina messing with her nostrils. She wiggles her nose looking down at the hens putting them on the table. "uh rum baby what did you season the hens with?" she asked sitting down beside him.

"uh, chill powder or pepper, hot sauce and the other seasoning you had out there" he list ticking them off his fingers looking at her "why?"

She smacks his arm hard "because the scent is destroying my nose!" she hisses "oh my god rum your family going to eat it and think I did it. "

"well if they ask who did it I'll just say... We bought it that way" he shrugs starting to plate kamilah plate with the food she eats.

She smacks rumple hand "don't you dare give our daughter your stomach killing chicken" she warns. He chuckles handing her plate to her moving to his own "your upset over nothing. I doubt anyone would even get any".

All of sudden fiona starts screaming fanning her mouth "HOT! Super damn hot!" she hisses in between breaths of air.

Rumple looks away feeling regina glare on him "okay okay you were right. "

"mhm" she hums getting up going to the kitchen getting fiona some milk. She hands it her feeling her snatch it out her hand drown it in her mouth.

Fiona gasp sticking her tongue out feeling like dragon. She feels the heat slightly cool down grabbing some water also. She swallows turning to Regina "really! You hate me so much you made your hens spicy!"

"ha! I didn't season those hens first of all. So calm down. Your dear son did those so don't eat it " she said smiling walking back to her seat.

Fiona looks at Rumple confused "why?" she question in disbelief. "okay I was just trying to show Regina that I'm embracing her rich spicy culture. I didn't mean to make it to hot. Her father did tell me I was doing it wrong but I still wanted to do it" he tells her looking at everyone else "sorry".

"oh baby. You didn't have to do that. I know your trying to embrace my culture already but cooking is something you need stay away from. Especially with those spices" she said kissing his cheek. He smiles softly holding her hand.

"now could we all just enjoy this thanksgiving dinner as a family with no problems?" she ask looking at everyone "especially you Fiona. I get it I don't cook stuff the way you do but I can cook. I mean my cooking kind of what got me rumple attention in the first place. Other then my body and personality of course but still. I get it but I want us to work together. I want my daughter and these two future kids to be able to go to your house and not have their grandmother criticize the food and culture they are raised on"

Fiona sighs "fine. I will stop talking about your culture and just realize that no matter what you will always be around " she said drinking her water "could we eat now?"

Regina rolls her eyes "yeah " she said stabbing her food "hope you choke on it" she mumbles.

Rumple elbows her "hey in a few hours it will just be us five so calm down" he whispers to her going to his food. She mocks him eating her food aggravated.

Rumple comes downstairs smiling moving over to help them clean "kamilah out. I think Thanksgiving wore her out" he said closing up the trash. "I know it wore me out" Regina mumbles finishing up washing dishes with her mother.

"Regina..

"rumple please take the trash out " she said stopping him from saying anything "I don't feeling like talking".

He sighs looking at his in laws seeing them shake their head for him to not push. He takes the bag out to the garbage sighing. Rumple walks back in looking at his in laws "you guys can go to bed I'll finish up with regina ". They nod kissing Regina on the cheek good night going to the guest room. Rumple moves beside Regina drying the dishes "I think your speech was beautiful ".

She grunts focusing on the chicken pan scrubbing it hard. "My mother is my mother. You are my wife. At the end of the day I follow you. I sleep and cuddle you. I love my mother but I love you and our family more. You two will never have an relationship that I would like but I don't care as long as your happy and we are on a good place" he said putting the dish up. He grabs the hand with the brush in it getting behind her kissing her neck "your a winner to me. I love your food more then my mother's. Don't ever forget it ".

"I don't care about your mother anymore. I put out an olive branch, and she didn't like it so who cares. I don't. I only care about you " he grins kissing her cheek helping her wash the pan "I love you my Queen "

She grins "I love you too my king" she replies moving her hand with his.

"by the way, we are going black friday shopping soon so get your weapons ready for the best thing ever" she said.

Rumple Groans "I'll go get our bail money. Oh wait YOUR bail money" he said kissing her cheek moving away.

She laughs finishing "shut up. It was one time and she deserve it" rumple hums going upstairs.

Regina chuckles draining out the water shaking her head. Even though she delt with her mother in law from hell she still had a great Thanksgiving while pregnant. She can't wait till black Friday and Christmas. It's going to be wild.

* * *

Translation

Felice Ringraziamento - happy thanksgiving


End file.
